You're Sweet as My Icing
by ColdDecemberNight
Summary: Oga and the gang are forced to bake cupcakes and sell them for charity. Aoi sees this as on oppurtunity to express her feelings for Oga. Can she do it without distractions from other delinquent?
1. Chapter 1

This is my second Beelzebub fanfic and I thought it up immediately after my frist so enjoy and review

**You're Sweet as My Icing**

"You have got to be kidding," came a shocked voice from the corridor of the hallway. " All the students in the special class, which is us have to attend a baking session to bake cupcakes and sell for charity as a way to make up for our delinquent acts and be useful to the society," gawked Furuichi to Oga as he read the brightly colored notice plastered outside their classroom. " How about delinquents who never did any harm to society like me," moaned Furuichi as he thought of the prospect of him in a frilly apron and big, oversized oven gloves surrounded by other delinquents who would rather start a fight in the kitchen than learn to bake cupcakes. " Well, we don't have any other choice do we? Baking is not my thing but maybe it would good to help out charity you know," drawled Oga.

" What is this?" squinted Kanzaki as he reead the fine print on the notice outside their classroom. " It seems that we are forced to bake cupcakes and sell them for charity," said Natsume. " Hmph, well you can forget about me getting involved in pansy stuff like this any day. This only applies to the girls anyway so why should I care?" scoffed Kanzaki. " No, Kanzaki-san. It says here both boys and girls must help out and if anyone refuses, he or she will be expelled from school," read Shiroyama. " Shit, those crazy lunatics, forcing us to bake damn cupcakes to sell for some homeless hobos in the street," Kanzaki cursed. "Look on the bright side, Kanzaki-kun, we will be able to miss lessons in class for a whole day," said Natsume brightly. " Only a small perk in this lifeless task," he said and walked off with Natsume and Shiroyama.

" Hmmm? Charity , huh? Well, I guess I could make a generous donation for the people who have been supporting my father's company," Himekawa smirked and took out his phone to check his balance in his account. " Crap, even with a big donation, I still have to bake cupcakes," said Himekawa as he read the notice again which stated that everyone had to do it regardless whether they donated to charity by cash. " Oh well, I never had a chance to cook anything anyway since I have a few personal chefs to cook me some of my favorite exotic and scrumptious dishes for me so this might be a learning experience," he shrugged and walked away too.

" Baking cupcakes? Charity? I guess I could learn to bake so that I could earn some extra money as a part time baker or something. As for charity, I couldn't really care because the society hasn't really done much for me to start with," said Tojo as he passed by the notice. Aoi read the notice and she smiled. She had a lot of experience cooking and baking as she cooked and baked for her grandfather and little brother. " Cupcakes are quite easy and I really would like to help charity since grandfather is always telling me about their unfortunate and uneventful life," she thought. " Hold on a second. Since everyone is forced to come, that means Oga would be there ," she thought excitedly. "I'm sure he doesn't know how to bake and I could be closer to him if I taught him. I'll try my luck to as him out again by sending the message through a cupcake," she smiled as she thought of this possibility.

This is the first chapter. Please review. The second will be up soon


	2. Chapter 2

**Nice and Slow starting**

" Alright is everyone present today?" asked the fat baker in charge of teaching the delinquents. " I wish I wasn't," muttered Kanzaki as he fiddled with the strings of his yellow, frilly apron. " Pretty plain aprons compared to the embroided ones at home," Himekawa thought. " Oga looks so adorable and harmless in an apron," giggled Aoi as Nene and Chiaki just raised their eyebrows. " Listen up ,you foul-mouthed brats. Today, you'll be learning to bake cupcakes to sell them for charity so you better open your ears and follow instructions," said the baker in her loud, booming voice. " Anyway, we'll be making chocolate cupcakes, since the sale of the last batch of plain and strawberry cupcakes were terrible," she continued. " Only two people per stove so quickly choose your partners," she said.

There was a lot of buzzing and movement in the kitchen as everybody scrambled to find a partner. Aoi quickly rushed to Oga but to her dismay, she saw Furuichi standing beside him and preparing the ingredients. " Uh, Furuichi, would you mind teaming up with Tojo while I work with Oga?" Aoi asked hopefully. Furuichi shivered when he thought of working with Tojo as he could easily send him flying with a light push. " Why? Best friends always do things together," he said annoyed. Aoi sighed. " I'll cook you dinner," she said exasperated. Furuichi's eyes widened and he started to have another of his pervy imaginations. " Sure then! See you Oga," Furuichi said and he ran to Tojo who looked bored at the silver-haired delinquent.

" Damn, why do I have to work with you?" growled Kanzaki to Himekawa who was looking equally annoyed. " Don't dream that I would ever want to work together with you," retorted back Himekawa. "You don't even know how to boil water you lazy ass and I bet your personal chefs do that for you," sneered Kanzaki. Himekawa grew purple in the face. " Shut up. You wouldn't know whether I know or not so its better not to classify me into the same category as you," Himawa replied. " Well, I just hope that you don't kick up a big fuss when your cupcakes look like something which I shit out," Kanzaki hooted. " Shut up, dumbass. I bet your cupcake will taste like one of sticky things that you scrape of your soles of your shoes," Himekawa laughed. Kanzaki's vein throbbed in his forehead. " Kanzaki-kun, I'm sure you and Hime-chan will make delicious cupcakes," said Natsume who was opposite them with Shiroyama. " You got the first name right but not the second one," hissed Kanzaki as Natsume just laughed.

" Geez, my mother always bakes all kinds of stuff but I couldn't be bothered to sit in the hot and stuffy kitchen for an hour to observe and learn," Oga said to Aoi as they were preparing the ingredients on the stove. " That's all right, Oga. It's never too late to learn and today is the perfect opportunity for you to do so," beamed Aoi but Oga just looked curiously at all the knobs and switches on the stove. " All right, everyone please pour 3 cups of flour, and add 1 and a ½ cups of water and stir," boomed the baker. " Flour, eh? Is it this one?" Oga asked and he showed a packet of white powder to Aoi. " Yes. So just pour 3 cups into the mixing bowl," she said. Oga did as he was told and waited for the next instructions. " Next, pour 1 and a ½ cups of water into the bowl and stir," Aoi continued." Wait…..why the hell is half a cup so important when you can have two cups," said Oga brightly. " I don't think that's a good idea," said Aoi nervously. " Come on. You don't want our cupcakes to be all dry and hard like leather," Oga said and he began to pour 2 cups of water.

" Oh no. I better make a batch of my own cupcakes for Oga first while he makes our cupcakes or else they won't be any more ingredients," Aoi thought to herself and she began to make the mixture with the correct potions of ingredients. " Thre, I'm done," said Oga proudly as he showed the mixture which looked watery and milky. Aoi felt nauseas as she stared down at the pale, milky mixture. " Oga, how many cups of water did you use?" Aoi asked not wanting to know the answer. " Two but then I saw Tojo add 6 cups so that there will be more mixture and that made sense so I did the same," said Oga in triumph. Aoi wanted to laugh but at the same time hit him for screwing up so early in the stages. " Never mind. Quickly, I'll do another bowl," she said quickly and started on another bowl. The baker was coming round to check on everybody's progress.

" Ahhh! What the hell is this mess?," cried Furuichi as he saw Tojo stirring happily a very watered down bowl of flour. " It's the mixture and I added more water so we will have enough to bake some of our own," he said. " Somehow, I don't want to eat any cupcakes which are from this mixture," thought Furuichi. " Shiro-chan, we got the mixture correct didn't we?" said Natsume happily as Shiroyama stirred a nice and thick mixture.

" The next step is to add some chocolate essence and 2 tablespoons of sugar," said the baker. " Chocolate essence? The cupcakes should have lots of it," said Kanzaki greedily as he started pouring large volumes of it into the bowl. " Stop that, you idiot. You're going to spoil the whole mixture," shouted Himekawa and he knocked the bottle out of his hand which flew and crashed on the floor next to Oga's stove. " See what you've done four eyes? You just caused us to lose the most important thing in CHOCOLATE cupcakes," Kanzaki emphasized. " Which is the CHOCOLATE essence," he continued. " Don't worry thanks to you I'll cupcakes will smell like a chocolate factory," said Himekawa sarcastically. Baby Beel sniffed at the scent of the chocolate essence on the floor and quickly got off Oga's back and started crawling towards the spilt essence. " Wait, wait, wait Baby Beel," shouted Oga and he lunged at it but Baby Beel ducked and Oga crashed against Nene and Chiaki's mixture, the mixture spilling all over them. " OGA! ," Nene screeched and started to pummel the delinquent to a pulp. " Sorry about that but you should be more careful when you stir those bowls,"said Oga apologetically.

Aoi just sighed and pulled Oga back. " Luckily he didn't get his hands on the chocolate essence she thought and she waited for the bakers next instructions. " Next, add only one teaspoon of condensed milk," the fat baker said. Aoi did as she was told but Oga got an idea. " Baby Beel, you like all kind of milk right?" he asked. Baby Beel looked curiously at the tin of condensed milk. He began to take a few sips but Aoi grabbed it out his hand. " Oga, don't you know that condensed milk is very sweet and is bad for infants to drink," reprimanded Aoi sternly. " Hey, he's a demon baby. Maybe diabetes doesn't affect him," said Oga .

" Since when is there condensed milk in cupcakes?" asked Kanzaki. " you just don't know what goes inside cupcakes, you idiot," smirked Himekawa and this infuriated the sherbert-haired delinquent. " We'll see," he smiled evilly and poured some condensed milk on Himekawa's pompadour. " What the hell…..?" Himekawa cried out as his pompadour began to wilt and stick to his forehead. Kanzaki chortled and he showed Natsume and Shiroyama what he did. " I'm sure that that French loaf of yours up there need some condensed milk too," he snickered. Himekawa growled and he threw the bag of flour onto his face which exploded and covering him completely in white, making him look like a ghost. " My, my that suits you. Especially you will look like that after I'm done with you," Himekawa said as he began wiping his pompadour with a wet cloth. " you bastard," coughed Kanzaki in rage.

" Not too bad, eh?" laughed Tojo to Furuichi as he showed him the bowl which looked pretty decent. " I guess we're doing better than everyone else," smiled Furuichi. " What design should I make my cupcakes to give to Oga? " she thought and she blushed. " A heart-shaped one? A rainbow sprinkled covered one? A pink cupcake with rose decorations? The possibilities seemed endless," she sighed dreamily. " what a nice subtle and cute way to show a guy that you like him," Aoi giggled and she continued with her own personal batch of cupcakes . " You two are the best so far," concluded the baker to Natsume and Shiroyama as she tasted their mixture. " Thanks but I'm sure our friends over there will make better ones than us," Natsume grinned as he pointed to Himekawa and Kanzaki squabbling again.

The baker looked at her watch and clapped her hands. " For the next step is one of the most important steps which is pouring the mixture into paper cups and putting them into them into the oven," she said. " I think I know how to use an oven," said Oga thoughtfully as he fiddled with the stove. " This time you better not screw it up," warned Kanzaki. " Oh, shouldn't you be telling that to yourself?" said Himekawa nicely. "I hope Madame Aoi gets to make her cupcakes properly with that idiot Oga around," sighed Nene to Chiaki. Aoi beamed to herself as her mixture tasted perfect and she already planned what she was going to do for Oga's cupcakes. She was going to write a message on them with pink icing. "This is where I have to teach Oga how to use the oven. I'm sure my cupcakes for him will be made easily," she thought. Little did she know that things were going to get a whole lot crazier once the baking started.

**Chapter 3 on the way folks. I'm still planning it :D**


End file.
